


Tiptoe

by Huyosumi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Big Brother W. D. Gaster, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Goopy W. D. Gaster, Reader is Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huyosumi/pseuds/Huyosumi
Summary: Frisk, the 'dirty hacker' whose seen it all stumbles upon the mystery of W.D. Gaster and is determined to know more, however her curiosity may end the world.





	Tiptoe

You could almost recite the God of Hyper Death's pleas word for word before he could say them. You no longer feared for your friend’s souls because you were too determined to lose. You were clever, as Flowey had said so long ago and yet so recently, veerry clever.  
But this time would be different, this time you were armed with something you hadn’t had before, knowledge. In your numerous play throughs, you began to uncover a mystery.   
It started with a strange phone call addressed to someone named “G”. You thought nothing of it. Replays later it dawned on you, given what you learned about Alphys, she couldn’t have managed that laboratory all by herself, most scientists had assistants at least. You tried to imagine Alphys instructing her young ward to ‘pull the lever’ but it seemed more likely that SHE would be the assistant.   
The the clues started to fall together. In one play through you met what looked like your pal Monster Kid, but a shady version that lamented about being forgotten. You felt a forgotten sin crawl down your back as you remembered the play through where you let Monster Kid fall, and this was the result of your curiosity from another world. But it didn’t seem like your friend, it seemed like, someone talking through them. You’d never forget how their face brightened ever so slightly when you brought them an umbrella out of sheer impulse.   
Then things started to get strange. You’d thought you’d seen it all, you had gone down every route, and seemingly uncovered every secret. Yet here you were in front of a grey monster that you’d seen before and yet hadn’t. He spoke of a name you’d never heard before, Gaster. As did the other grey monsters you had stumbled upon without using any of your “dirty hacker” tricks.  
You had reset one more time and kept an eye out for anything more related to this Gaster, but it seemed that the world had forgotten him, yet somehow you felt him more than ever. In the tall grass, was he your smiling friend, the eerie presence in Alphy’s lab that watched you from the dark? Even boat rides with the River person became nerve racking as their usual nonsense banter became more relevant to your situation.   
Then, in a completely random fashion, you decided to go to waterfall. It was a mystery as to why, as if you were drawn there. You silently blamed it on the “invisible hand” that seemed to guide yours at times. The halls seemed quieter, longer. That door wasn’t there before. You’ll never forget how entering that small room seemed to take your breath away, as the clouded black inky figure before you slowly came into view. His mouth was agape and his eye sockets wide as if anticipating that door to open for centuries. You walked right through him, he remained unflinched, you tried to speak to him, but the quiet sound of your voice shocked him and he disappeared. As you left the room and the strange corridor, you felt as if you had waken from a strange dream. That had to be him, you thought, determined.  
So now here you are, your friends souls are saved, all you have to do is call out to the one Asriel loves, the beast you comes when their name is called, but you will not call them.  
“GASTER! I WANT TO SAVE YOU!” You call out, more determined than ever.   
Asriel’s eyes go wide, you feel Sans and Alphys wince slightly. Something is wrong. You believe you hear the echo of the River person.  
“Beware the man who speaks in hands”  
Asriel’s power wanes, he cries as he reverts to his child self and is swallowed in darkness. The darkness begins to envelope you as well, it starts at your legs and crawls upwards past your knees. You try to reach your save file again. It works! You load wherever your last save was, not knowing what it could be now.

You’re back in the hallway flooded with golden light, you walk forward and as if on queue, there’s Sans, ready to give you the big reveal about LV and EXP. But something is very different... and wrong.  
Sans’ sockets are dark, not when you nearly completed a genocide run, but empty, as in lifeless.   
“Kid… what did you do?” he said in a voice so quiet that if you hadn’t held your breath you wouldn’t have heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and only?) fanfiction that I've put on here and I think this first part is actually pretty good, good enough to share and perhaps finish.


End file.
